koffandomcom-20200223-history
G-Mantle
G-Mantle (ゲーマント, Ge-Manto, with the Ge standing for "game") is a mysterious character appearing in many SNK games. He was used as a mascot for the Neo Geo before Terry Bogard. However, at VigamusVigamus official website., a museum of videogames sponsored by the municipality of Rome, a special illustration lists G-Mantle as the mascot of the pre-fighting game era of Neo Geo.SNK Legends at Italian Museum of Videogames, Vigamus! Archived from the original He bears a striking resemblance to the character V, from V for Vendetta. __TOC__ Story G-Mantle is a strange being who first appeared in print ads for the Neo Geo. He is portrayed as a masked "man", wearing a cape and hat. He has no legs and walks by means of levitation. In some KOF manhua, he is shown to have legs. He has also made several appearances within SNK games. His first in-game appearance was in Blue's Journey. His most memorable appearances are as a taxi driver in Fatal Fury: King of Fighters intro, as King's disguise in Art of Fighting 2 and, most recently as a striker in The King of Fighters 2000. In the SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash series, his name changes with every game he's in. In the first one, there is a character named Mask who is based on G-Mantle and is as mysterious as G-Mantle himself. The second game featured three other characters: Neomantle, Robomantle and G-Lady, who all wear the same mask, dress and act similarly to G-Mantle. Personality G-Mantle's only in-game speech was his laugh, making him an even more mysterious character. Powers * Levitation - Having no legs, G-Mantle moves by floating around, pretty much like ghosts do. Fighting Style G-Mantle's striker moves are a headbutt and throwing roses at the enemy. The rose throwing attack is called "G-Mantle Shoot". Voice Actors * Hiroyuki Arita - The King of Fighters 2000 * Walter Roberts - SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy Game Appearances *The King of Fighters 2000 - As a Maniac Striker for Ryo *SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash *SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighter Clash DS Mobile Appearances *The Rhythm of Fighters - Support Character *Kimi wa Hero Cameo Appearances *Blue's Journey *Cyber-Lip *The Super Spy *Burning Fight *Fatal Fury *Robo Army *King of the Monsters 2 *Fatal Fury 3 *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters XI - in the Esaka stage (only on console version) *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - background cameo in the Japan Team and Psycho Soldier Team stages *The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match - in the China Village stage *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match - in the Neo Geo World stage (only on PS2 version) *SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy - in the Game Sound Menu Cards Gallery KOF00_Novel_Terry and Andy.jpg|The King of Fighters 2000 ～STRIKERS STRIKE BACK～ Illustration by Kotomi Tobashi SNK giga Power.jpg|SNK Giga Power Illustrated by Eisuke Ogura 20170504 160542.png|Garou: Mark of the Wolves - Valentine's Day by TONKO FarthersDat-2014.png|Father's Day Artwork Image:G-mantle.jpg|Main Promotional art B6kbijpCAAEkhF-.png|Promotional art of New Year GMantle-SvC-DS.jpg|SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS artwork Falcoon-G-Mantle.jpg|Artwork by Falcoon Falcoon - G-Mantle.jpg|Art by Falcoon YouAreTheHero-Gmantle.jpg|Kimi wa Hero: Artwork. Sprites External link *Neo Geo Museum blog post *Dossier G-Mantle (in french) References es:G-Mantle Category:Characters Category:Unknown nationality Category:Striker Characters Category:SNK Pets Category:Single appearance characters Category:Male characters Category:The King of Fighters characters Category:KOF 2000 Characters